I Didn't Fall In Love, It Hit Me Like A Moving Car
by viva la wolfgirl x3
Summary: It's not your average imprint story, it's way better! When Seth imprints for a girl with baggage, how is he supposed to get through it with Leah MIA and the pack too busy with their imprints to help? Seth/OC. On haitus until I get over this writers block!
1. Driving Jitters

**_A/N Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, so don't be afraid to be brutal with the reviews. I can take it :)_**

**_Jaci is a character I made up so I hope you like her!!!_**

~**Seth POV**~_ La Push 3:04 p.m. With Paul in my baby... Rhonda. boy that sounds wrong._

"STOP EATING IN THE CAR!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. What the HELL did Paul think he was doing? This is my baby! She can't get dirty! Oh Rhonda…

"Woah dude, chill out," Paul said, trying to calm me down while he shoved the rest of his hotdog in his mouth, finishing it whole in one bite.

I'm not gonna lie, it's kind of disturbing to watch Paul masticate a mix of God knows what in his mouth. I truly felt pity for the unidentifiable edible substance rolling around in Paul's mouth. God knows where that mouth has been since the last time he brushed his teeth. Why Rachel would ever stay with him I won't ever understand.

I know I'm being a brat right now, but I can't help it. I'm not usually this OCD or paranoid. I just can't believe I have a new car!

"Listen Paul, we went over these rules before you got into the car. They're pretty simple, even for you. No eating in the car, no making out in the car, and ABSOLUTLY no phasing in the car. You phase, you die. I don't care how 'indestructible' this car is. I'm not taking any chances. I'm trying to keep Rhonda in as good condition as possible," I said with a smile tugging at my lips. It had been a few weeks since I had turned seventeen and gotten my license. And to my surprise- a car from the Cullens. They had surprised me with Bella's old Mercedes Guardian, even though I would call it anything from old. It barely had any miles on it, and she was mine!

I told the pack that I wouldn't let anyone into the car unless it was an extreme reason. But Rachel had just gotten a job as a teaching assistant at the Port Angeles High School and she needed to take Paul's car to work every morning. "What's yours is mine," she would always say to Paul. Well tonight she didn't really have any papers to grade (considering the fact that school doesn't start for another week), so she decided to treat Paul to dinner at some fancy pants restaurant that night. Just one problem- how was he to get there?

I guess imprints were "an extreme reason."

"Dude, you honestly need to stop that. It's freaking me out. You named your car? This is an all time low Seth, even for you. Honestly if I didn't know any better, I would have thought you imprinted on the car. Oh I'm sorry, I meant 'your baby'," Paul said with a chuckle. I could tell he was trying to keep his tone light. The guys know I don't like to talk about imprinting that much. Not after what happened with Leah…

I really tried to not talk about it much.

"So…. Have you talked to Leah lately?"

So much for that.

"No I haven't. Tomorrow will be her weekly check in with Jake," I responded quietly.

Paul sat there silently.

"Hey dude. I know I'm not the greatest person to talk to about anything, but the pack's here. We're your brothers. Leah's gonna be fine-"

"Hey dude its fine. Let's just get you to Rachel," I smiled at him. "Unless you start eating again. Goddamn. Can't you just wait for 30 minutes till I get you to your fiancée?"

~**Jaci POV**~ _Driver's Ed in the parking lot at The Port Angeles High School, or as I like to call it, an **asphalt hell**._

"Okay one more time. Now, you set the R on the GEAR SHIFT for reverse. Yes very good. Now, step on the gas peda- NOT TOO FAST! ARE YOU INSANE?! YOU ALMOST HIT MS. WALSTEIN! SHE'S ALREADY IN CRUTCHES!" yelled Mr. Sully.

"I'M SORRY MS. WALSTEIN!" I yelled behind me in time to see my history teacher so shaken with fear that she had toppled over. I REALLY hate Driver's Ed. Why do we have to take this course again? Oh right, the driving laws of Washington State hate me.

"I am going to get myself a latte. I will be right back," Mr. Sully said in the calmest voice he could produce right now. He was pretty shaken up. He seemed to always need a latte when he was in a car with me.

I can't help that I'm a terrible driver. I've had some pretty bad experiences with driving in my lifetime.

I heard some footsteps along the car and the door opened. My best friend Adam climbed into the passenger seat.

"Now, why would you want to kill poor old Ms. Walstein? I know she's insane, but just because she didn't give you another 100 on the AP euro final last semester doesn't mean you should go scare the living shit out of her."

"Her shit is living?" I smirked. Damn I'm good.

"You know what I mean dumbass," Adam replied and punched me in the arm. "But honestly you really need to get over your fear of driving. You'd be a good driver. You're normally awesome when it comes to high stress situations."

"But I just get so scared Adam. After what happened with Brett…" I stopped talking. It still hurt just to talk about it.

Adam pulled me in for a hug. He was a pretty warm for it being so freakishly cold. I unzipped his sweater and put it on myself. Me wearing his sweaters was sort of our 'thing'.

"Hey what happened to Brett sucked okay. Jaci, it'll be fine. Think of your happy place! Just take the test today and you won't have to worry about this for a long time," Adam said. He was really good when it came to comforting people.

I sat in the seat for a while and just tried to relax. I closed my eyes and believed I was on the hot and sunny First Beach in La Push. God it was so beautiful there. I just wish I could spend every day of my life just lying in the sand with my heart open, waiting for some knight in shining armor to scoop me up, and take me from my misery. But I would never tell anyone I said that. If anyone found out that I wanted to be a princess in a fairytale I don't think I could handle the humiliation.

"Ready?" asked Adam.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I replied.

Adam got out of the seat and Mr. Sully scuffled in. He was holding his latte and had a face of determination. I guess I'm gonna have to do this.


	2. Swerve!

A/N: Thank you so much for the first chapter reviews!

Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!

~_Seth_~

_In the car on the way to Port Angeles High School to get Paul to his boo…fun! But I'm driving Rhonda! That's always a bonus._

…What's that crunching sound?

"Okay, that is IT! Out, out, out, OUTOUTOUTOUT!" I yelled at Paul. What the hell? Just when Paul was starting to get decent, he just has to break out the chips. Cheese doodles no less. The "easy snack to go" that makes stains that are _not_ so easy to get out.

What is this man thinking? What if they get on the black leather interior? It will take hours to get the stain out! What if it doesn't get out? Will there be a cheesy orange stain on my seat forever? There would be a permanent blemish on my flawless black leather seat forever. I don't want my car looking like Halloween year round!

"Seth, they're just cheese doodles," Paul said. "Focus on the road. You look like you're about to start hyperventilating."

"Can you blame me?" I screeched in a voice so high pitched I didn't even know I could produce with my testosterone filled body. I was trying to concentrate on my breathing. Inhale, then exhale. Breathe in, and then breathe out. Maybe he was right about the whole hyperventilating thing.

I just need to relax.

"Besides, it's real easy to wash stains out of leather. I'll get this one out when we get off," Paul pointed to the small, inconspicuous little smudge on the side of his seat. "All we need is a bit of water."

So much for that as well.

"_All we need is a bit of water_? ALL WE NEED IS A BIT OF WATER?!" I asked, or screamed, at the top of my lungs.

The small smudge seemed to grow the more time I stared at it. The smudge seemed to have grown from a centimeter long so covering half the seat.

I think I just snapped.

"Paul! I just- I don't- I just can't- I just- THAT'S NOT EVEN ENGLISH TO ME!" I shrieked. Was anything I just said even coherent? Did any of that make any sense? Apparently not to Paul, he's staring at me like I just sprouted fangs and an un-quenching thirst for blood.

"Wow. I wish I could have filmed that and put it on YouTube just so you could hear what you just sounded like. It would have gone under 'werewolf freak-out,'" Paul said. "But seriously Seth, keep your eyes on the road. We might get into a crash and I don't think that 'werewolf hormones' are valid excuses for the P-O."

"I can't help it! You're just so aggravating! It's like you're me and I'm you! How am I supposed to react to you breaking the one rule I gave you? I am sorry if I have ever been this annoying. I am sorry for that time I put laxatives in those brownies the night of your one year anniversary with Rachel-," I began to say.

"THAT WAS YOU?!" Paul screamed. Okay. Now he's mad. Maybe I shouldn't have told him this while we're confined in a small space. "I CAN'T believe that was you! It was supposed to be the most romantic night of Rachel's life, but I kept going to the little wolf room every 10 minutes because I couldn't stop crapping!"

"That's a lot of info Paul," I began.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU DESERVED TO HEAR THAT!" Paul yelled. I guess it was his turn to scream. Damn! You know it's really hard to concentrate when a huge scary guy is yelling in your ear right next to you.

"Paul I seriously can't concentrate. Please calm down. You're going to phase and no one wants that," I said.

"I'm trying," Paul gritted through his teeth. This must be pretty hard for him. You know, managing his anger and all that. Rachel made him take 6 months of anger management. She said she doesn't want Paul flipping out on her college friends when they mention her crazy dorm parties or "loose" style of life before she met Paul.

That comment alone almost made Paul phase.

"Okay how about a deal? I'm sorry for putting laxatives in your brownies. You're sorry for permanently blemishing my flawless car. Even though I think mine is worse, I will settle for a simple 'we're even,'" I said. I hope Paul is going to let it drop.

"OR how about I tell you that last night Collin was crazy drunk and pissed on your car?" Paul asked with an innocent smile.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I screamed. How could he?! That stupid, conniving, immature, juvenile, insensitive BRAT! Are those enough adjectives for you?

"OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I am going to make him regret this," I began to say. I'm furious! Once I get my hands on him I'm gonna-

"HOLY CRAP! Watch that car!" Paul screeched as I realized what was going on. Why is that car in the la-

Crap.

~_Sully_~

I should have gone to law school.

~_Jaci_~

Okay. Set the R for reverse, and then step on the gas to go back. I can do this. I can so do this.

"Today please," Mr. Sully mumbled under his breath.

"Hey Mr. Sully. Just because you say it quietly, it doesn't mean that I can't hear you," I snapped. I'm just slightly on edge when I drive.

"Well someone is snippy today," Mr. Sully said with a haughty tone.

"Well that someone wouldn't be if someone else would just shut up and let the original someone do what they had to do and then leave," I said through my grinding teeth.

…Okay maybe a lot on edge.

I turned around to steer the car out of the miniscule parking space. Step on the gas just a little… now turn… now more gas…

Yes! I got it! I was out!

"Okay now we're going to drive around the town for a bit. Take a left here, then a right, and then go wherever your heart desires," Mr. Sully said with a sigh.

What a tool.

"Okay. Taking the first left now," I said to myself as I rounded the first intersection onto what will be the longest drive of my life. I went left and found myself on the main road of Port Angeles. From here I could go to the movie theater or grab a bite at McDonald's. I went straight for a bit seeing the best book store in Port Angeles, and then took a left to where Mr. Sully had told me. We went onto the expressway which led right through to Forks, and later on LaPush.

I'm beginning to feel the effects of my lack of sleep from last night. Can you blame me? I was freaking out about this all night. I guess I should have gotten at least three more hours of sleep.

I just need something to keep me awake.

"DON'T SWERVE! You cannot swerve on the road. Do you want to hit someone? Keep your eyes on the road. Do. Not. Swerve!" Mr. Sully nagged.

I guess that can work.

"I won't _swerve_," I sneered. I really hate that word. He overuses it. "I just got slightly distracted. That other car had Christmas decorations. Who has Christmas decorations in August?" I started to laugh. That was really funny. I really crack myself up sometimes.

"Yes, yes, of course. Just don't swerve," Mr. Sully said. Wow way to shoot me down.

Kill joy.

What the hell is that other car doing? It looks like the person who's driving it is drunk. Don't they know to drink and drive? What the hell. You're not supposed to drink and drive. People die like that.

People that don't deserve to die yet. Not like that.

"What are those idiots doing?" Mr. Sully asked. At least I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"I have no idea. But they look like they're on crack. They probably are too," I said. I can't help but admit that I'm sort of fearing for my life. These guys are maniacs. They could kill us!

"They're pretty far away. It's not that they're swerving or anything. It's just that they're on the middle of both roads- oh my god. They're swerving. They're swerving! They're getting closer! What do we do?!" Mr. Sully panicked.

"How am I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?! STUDENT DRIVER! HELLO!" I exclaimed. Oh my god. We're gonna die. We're gonna die. We're not gonna live.

We will die here.

"Swerve! Swerve around the car!" Mr. Sully said.

"Didn't you just tell me not to swerve?" I asked. Why do grown men always have to contradict themselves?

"Well I'm telling you to swerve now! SWERVE!" He exclaimed.

I began to move the car from the left lane to the right lane as quickly as I could. I tried to go to the opposite direction that the inebriated drivers were going.

The car is officially ten feet away. I can see what model it is, (whoa, is that seriously a Mercedes Guardian?) the people inside of the car, (okay, they're pretty hot. It's a shame they do cocaine) and even what they're doing (someone is mad).

I can't get away from them! They're too- CRAP!

Houston we have a problem.

A/N: I appreciate reviews! They're like my heroin! Screw Edward and Bella! You're my heroin!!!


	3. The Crash

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I hope this chapter will live up to expectations.**

**Unless your expectations are that it will be terrible, in which case, I really hope it doesn't ******

**I guess epicinsanity101's smiley face bribing worked!**

**The love birds are meeting in a very unconventional way…**

_**~Seth~**_

"_HOLY CRAP! Watch that car!" Paul screeched as I realized what was going on. Why is that car in the la-_

_Crap._

RHONDA!

That car just hit me! What was the driver doing in my lane?! Is he insane? Is he on something? What is wrong with him? Can't he drive?! I am going to kick his ass.

Oh... It's a girl.

Dammit! Now I can't kick her ass. But she sure as hell is going to get a piece of my mind. What is wrong with her?! She is going to get SUED. Sued I tell you! Oh my God. What is wrong with her? She's going to get a piece of my mind. Is it really that wrong to hit a girl? I mean, what if she was attacking you? Wouldn't you have to defend yourself?

I think her deliberately crashing her car into mine is considered an attack. A hate crime even! I mean, there have been a lot of anti-Quileute sentiments rolling around lately.

"Dude, calm down. You're about to phase. Start breathing. I think I see an ambulance. We're not injured. It doesn't look like they are either. Dude, look at me now. It's going to be fine. Just don't explode. No one is hurt. Don't worry," Paul began to say, hoping to calm me down.

"I don't care if they're injured or not! I want to know why they crashed into my car! The paint job is done! I can't believe this. I'm going to have to pay a fortune to get the sleek black color back on it. Oh, she's gonna get it bad!" I screamed as I stormed out of the car to go give her a piece of my mind.

I see a girl talking to one of the police officers who just arrived. She has her back towards me, so all I see is an arranged mess of brown hair on top of a slender, fit, and tan body. Wow, one of the best bodies I've ever seen…

What am I saying?! This girl almost killed me!

Well, you know you could never actually be killed by a car crash, said the inner voice in my head.

Well, I could have been seriously injured, I told myself.

You couldn't have been, and you know that. Just go talk to her. See how shaken up she is. She must be, my subconscious urged.

I walked over to her with the best blank expression I could possibly make at the moment. I'm trying so hard to not seem pissed off.

She turned around slowly as I waited for the sweet chance to tell her off. Then my chocolate brown eyes met her warm, bright green eyes.

Her eyes are so beautiful. They're like… the delicate color of grass when the sun shines through it on a warm summer day. Wow, they're beautiful.

Wait- beautiful isn't the right word. Beautiful would be an insult to her eyes. Everything I've ever called beautiful could never even compare to her eyes. Her flawless green eyes- like endless pools of emeralds. It's the kind of green that you could only find in the eyes of Greek gods.

The Greek gods would look inferior in comparison to her.

It's like everything that's ever made me who I am- my dedication to the pack, my love for my mom and sister, even my sick infatuation with Rhonda- has completely vanished into thin air. Every string that has ever held me to this world has been cut off and has been replaced with a million steel cables all centered on her. My world has shifted.

She was my life now.

"Oh My God!" I heard her exclaim. Wow. Her voice is like a sweet melody sung by an angelic choir. Please keep speaking!

"I'm so sorry! I'm really no good at driving. I was just taking my road test and my driving instructor was over there and he told me to swerve, so I swerved and you were also swerving and I was just trying to not hit you but then I did and I'm so sorry I-" She babbled.

Wow, does she ever breathe?

"Swerve?" I asked. Maybe I should give her a chance to inhale some fresh oxygen.

Her full lips parted into a smile, making way for two rows of flawless, white, and gleaming teeth. They looked like straight lines of little bedazzled Chiclettes.

She's stunning.

"Yes swerving. My driver instructor uses that word a lot and I guess it's contagious. But I'm so sorry for the car! I swear I will pay you back for every penny worth of damages. It's so sad; it's such a pretty car too! The Mercedes Guardian costs so much! I feel terrible for ruining the black paint job-"she ran on.

Whoa, she knows cars too.

Wow, I just love the way that her light brown bangs fall into her eyes. It's so endearing. It's like the color of bark on a tree blending with the color of the green leaves. It's such a natural beauty. Her skin is so sun tanned; it makes her look like she just came out of a photo shoot for a swimsuit magazine.

Only like the Greek goddess edition.

Wait, what has she been saying for the past few minutes?

"… and my driving instructor is complaining about how something definitely punctured his spleen which is total crap but he's just a whiner and I'm really sorry if I'm rambling but I do that when I'm nervous and-" she said.

"You're nervous?" I questioned.

"Well you're kinda hot and I crashed my car into yours. That's not a good way to make a first impression, is it now?" she asked.

Score! She thinks I'm hot already. This whole getting her to love me thing will be easy.

"Um excuse me, we're going to need to ask you to step into the ambulance," said one of the police officers who was previously talking to Paul.

"But we're not injured," I complained. Shoot. Paul and I can't go to the hospital. I don't think our average body temperature of 108° F would be welcomed.

"Okay," my mystery imprint said. She stepped into the ambulance along with her driving instructor who seemed to think that he had punctured his spleen or broken an arm.

"Um, we have special doctors that we go to. You know, tribal doctors with herbal medicine and the occasional acupuncture treatment," Paul said to the police officer with a grin, cleverly hiding the fact that he is freaking out on the inside.

"We really should take you to the hospital. Its custom regulations," said the officer skeptically. He must be new.

"I think the boys should go to their assigned physicians. We don't want to start a riot now do we? After all, we could take the boys to Carlisle Cullen. He was studied the remedial arts of Native American healing. Today is his day off. We'll just send them there. Even better- I'll take them myself!" Charlie Swan said. Wow, Charlie really has a knack for popping out of nowhere when you most need him.

Way to save the day.

"I'll call in a tow truck for the two cars. Let the ambulance go. I don't know if I could stand another minute of hearing that guy tell me how much internal bleeding he has. I'll see you at the station Jesse," Charlie said to the new officer. The new officer followed orders immediately and sent the ambulance off.

"Common you two," Charlie said shoving us into the car. He stepped on the pedal as we lurched forward, trying to get out of the car crash scene as quickly as possible.

"Phew! That was a close one. Man they were about to take you guys to the hospital! Oh if I wasn't there your mom would've killed you…" Charlie began to say to me.

"Hey Charlie? Do you think we could go straight to LaPush? I think Seth needs to tell the pack something," Paul said.

"What's so important that Seth needs to tell the pack? Can't it wait? You two were in a car crash. Maybe we really should get you checked out," Charlie began to say in a very concerned voice.

"I imprinted," I said simply. "And I don't even know her name."

**A/N: okay so Seth imprinted. The next part will be up soon!**

**I promise!**

**Please review.**


	4. Awkward Ride Manly Men

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and Kiss Me Jacob who corrected me haha.**

**I'm hoping that this will clarify a few of your questions… But not about Leah! You're not supposed to find out about that yet!**

_**~Jaci~**_

"It's Jaci Morgan. It's J-A-C-I; not J-A-C-K-I-E. Everyone misspells my first name," I explained Dr. Martinez as she filled out some paperwork in the hospital room.

"Okay then. Your medical record is great! Good student, no serious ailments, and an athlete! What sports do you do?" Dr. Martinez asked.

"I just do track all three seasons. See, I have this problem where I can't hit a ball without it hitting someone in the face…" I tried to explain. Having zero hand-eye coordination sucks more than you will ever know.

"Okay then," Dr. Martinez said with a chuckle. "So how do you fee-" Dr Martinez began to say until she was interrupted by a shrieking voice from the other room.

"I think I broke my arm. I don't think I can move it! I am in so much pain, I really do not know if I can walk. I might have punctured my spleen too. OW! Do not touch that! That's my spleen! My spleen IS punctured!" Mr. Sully wailed in the emergency room of the Port Angeles hospital.

"Oh, suck it up," I muttered under my breath. What a baby.

Why am I here? I'm perfectly fine! Now my mom is going to run in here in about twenty minutes and begin crying on how she almost lost her 'baby girl.'

After the crash, an ambulance came and we got dragged to the hospital even though there was nothing wrong. No one got hurt; Mr. Sully just likes being a drama queen. The worst part was that the cute guy didn't even come with us. Why does he have to have a special doctor? Apparently it's Dr. Cullen.

Oh god Dr. Cullen is hot.

I really wish he was my doctor instead.

"Where was I? Oh, right! So tell me, what you do feel is wrong? Did you feel anything after the crash? Do you feel anxious, did you go into shock…?" asked Dr. Martinez interrupting my thoughts. I got caught off guard.

"Um, no. No, nothing at all. I feel fine. Really. Can I go home? My mom is probably home worrying like crazy, I really need to go home," I begged her. I really can't be in here. I don't even want to know how my mom's going to react…

"HONEY! Are you OKAY? Oh my GOODNESS. Are you alright?!" screeched a voice from the doorway. My frantic mother came sprinting in wearing her yoga sweats and had curlers in her hair. What the F is she doing? Couldn't she at least take out the curlers before she got here?

"Doctor, doctor. Will she need surgery? Is she fine? Does she have any broken bones, trauma, or punctured organs? I think I heard her driving instructor screaming that he had punctured his spleen or something," My mother began. She had a panicked look in her eyes.

"I assure you, Jaci is perfectly fine in my hands. She seems fine, there seems to be no major damage done," Dr Martinez explained.

"Is she going to need therapy? I've read that crash victims tend to need therapy because they begin to hallucinate and dream that they will be hit again. Oh my poor baby girl! Are you alright. Don't worry, mommy's here!" My mom exclaimed as she forced me into a bear hug.

"Mom. Mom. Mom. I need to breathe at some point," I gasped. Holy crap her hugs are intense. It's like being sucked into a wormhole of velour and hair curlers.

But in all seriousness, it wouldn't have killed her to take out the hair curlers before she got here.

"I don't think she's going to need any form of therapy. She seems completely fine. She's a strong girl. In my personal opinion, the only advice I can give you is to not let her drive… ever," Dr. Martinez said.

"Thanks," I said to her. It wasn't my fault. It was the boy! The really cute guy. The one with amazing eyes, silky hair, amazing arms…

Where was I again?

"So who was the boy that crashed into you?" my mother asked while taking the hair curlers out of her hair. I guess she finally started to notice after the weird looks Dr. Martinez was giving her.

"I don't know his name. But I guess I'm just gonna call him Crash for future references. I think it's a suitable name," I smiled at my mom.

"Okay," my mom said with a laugh. "Let's get you home before you father gets back from work. And you might want to call Adam as well, he's been texting your cellphone nonstop," My mom said as she chucked me my phone. I got onto my feet and got my sweater.

"Thanks Dr. Martinez!" I said and walked out. Thank god I'm finally out of here.

I looked through my phone and there were fourteen new texts from Adam.

"I JUST HEARD, R U ALRIGHT?!"

"R U OKAY?"

"WHO DID U CRASH INTO"

"I GUESS YOU FAILED"

"DID YOU SCREW UP MY SWEATER?"

"PLZ TELL ME YOU DIDN'T, THAT'S MY FAV SWEATER. MY MOMS GONNA KILL ME"

That's Adam for you.

I texted him back telling him I was okay. I just really hope my mom doesn't bring up Brett.

Please. Don't let her bring him up.

"I was so scared. I thought you were seriously injured. I'm so sorry that I came in looking like this," she said as she gestured her clothes. "I just know that I could never forgive myself if I didn't see you one last time. I can't forgive myself about Brett, I don't know what I would do if I lost you too-"My mom began to say. She had tears welling up in her big green eyes.

Crap.

"Mom, it's okay. I know what was going through your head. But I'm fine now… It's not the end of the world. And don't worry, we don't have to tell dad either…" I began to say.

"Well…" my mom said with a guilty expression on.

No. She. Didn't.

"YOU TOLD DAD?" I asked. Holy crap. MY dad is going to flip. He doesn't take any big news well.

"I had to sweetheart. I couldn't just NOT tell your father. He said that if you were injured he would come home immediately, just for you," my mother said. "But I guess you're okay. I'll call him when we get back."

My dad's been in Tokyo for the past week. He's not coming home until after school starts.

"So where do you think this 'Crash' boy is? Do you think you're ever going to see him again?" My mother asked.

"I don't know. Washington's a big state. I hope I will. He seemed like a nice person. Almost like I've met him before," I said.

"That's creepy. And impossible. You would have remembered him, wouldn't you?" My mother asked. She had a puzzled expression on her worried face. She always took things literally.

"I know I haven't. it's just, I feel like I know him. We had a connection, a bond. I knew it the minute he looked into my eyes," I said.

"Oh honey, don't tell me you're in LOVE!" my mother asked in a panicked voice.

"No mom," I said with a chuckle. "It was just… different."

"You must have hit your head harder than I thought. No more driving for you," My mother said with a smile.

**~Seth~**

"YOU IMPRINTED! OH MY GOODNESS! MY LITTLE BABY," my mom sniffled. "IS GROWING UP!"

After the crash Charlie drove us to Emily and Sam's place. They moved into a bigger house. ("We needed the space; I can only fit so many people into that little kitchen!" Emily would always say.) The whole pack (minus Jacob, today was Renessme's first ballet recital) was there plus my mom.

"So what's the poor girl's name?" Embry asked chuckling. What a douche.

"Hey, don't be so mean to Seth. He's a nice kid. Any girl he imprints on would be lucky to have him," Sam said with a smile. "So what's her name?"

"Well that's a funny story actually," I began to say. Everyone gave me a puzzled look while Paul roared with laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked Emily in a confused voice.

"Seth doesn't even know her name. She had to leave before he got the chance to ask," Paul explained while tears were rolling down his cheeks. He was laughing way too hard.

Thanks Paul. Thanks a lot.

"You don't even know her name? how could you let her get away like that?" Embry questioned.

"I don't know! She just looked so beautiful, and she had to leave so soon. I was so surprised that I imprinted that I couldn't speak. I couldn't even ask her for her name. GOD! I'm so stupid!" I exclaimed while hitting my forehead.

Why am I such an idiot?! Why can't I just do what I'm supposed to?

"Epic fail," Collin said with a giggle.

"Shut up. I'm going to find out who she is. It will take me no time at all. I'm going to search all of Port Angeles if it's necessary. I don't care how much it takes. She's my imprint and I'm going to find her!" I said gallantly.

I feel so manly giving the speech that I did. I guess I'm no longer a stupid teenager. Maybe I'm finally a man.

"That was the cheesiest speech I've ever heard. You're such a tool. If you want to go back, I'll get the car ready," Jared said.

Wow. Way to kill my spirit.

"It's getting kind of late, maybe you guys should wait until tomorrow," my mom said. God, she's always worrying.

"But Moooooom! This is my one true love!" I tried to explain. I have to go now!

"No excuses Seth. It's getting late and you need your sleep. School starts the day after tomorrow. You have to get used to sleeping early again," my mother said in a strict voice.

"Your mom's right Seth. Your true love can wait until tomorrow," Charlie said with a chuckle.

Wow. Why does no one take me seriously in this household?

**A/N: Woooot!**

**Sorry for making you wait so long, but things have just been piling up!**

**School, friends, boyfriend (one year anniversary is in two weeks!) and, thanks to riddiculusvampire, my newly found obsession with Fruits Basket.**

**I promise the next one will not take as long!**


End file.
